parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Gigi Torres
Description Choreographer. Artistic Director. Dance Educator. Women's Activist. World Traveler. Inspire & Be Inspired. BOOKING: booking@gigitorres.com Videos https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-tTCVa5SiX4 4:50 Gigi Torres | Queen's Speech 7 | Hollywood Connection 29K views3 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aAlrxH5uc-Y 2:44 Gigi Torres' GoFundMe for "Stories from Her" 266 views3 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lNvZfarwnks 2:47 Gigi Torres | Like It Ain't Nuttin | Hollywood Connection 270 views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-qmA2mL4_0M 2:32 Gigi Torres | Women's Empowerment Activism Reel 72 views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MSvLOmsmKBA 4:27 Gigi Torres | KinjaBang | Hollywood Connection 689 views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ad2DdOTKVok 3:58 Gigi Torres | EYE LA Vol. 9 | Too Bright 660 views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b5dCIiDipxo 4:19 Gigi Torres | A Purposeful Passion | Wild Things 339 views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1xgjBldRTEE 4:55 Gigi Torres | Establish Your Empire Chicago Vol. 6 | "Indestructible" 856 views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U1XG4QH16B8 2:32 Gigi Torres | Establish Your Empire at Inspired Movement | "Where Are You Now?" 973 views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yOq8joBHR3M 3:54 Gigi Torres | Establish Your Empire at Inspired Movement | "Break The Knob Off" 986 views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Mg5Y6OZrvwU 3:51 Gigi Torres | A Purposeful Passion | So Fly 633 views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j4w4OCoxmG0 3:59 Gigi Torres | A Purposeful Passion | Love Me Now 581 views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=270JM3fIFKc 3:14 Gigi Torres | F*** Apologies at Movement Lifestyle 966 views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JGT2uN1fkzg 3:28 Establish Your Empire at Adaptive Force | "Juice" 1K views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cFKaG89SM30 3:06 Establish Your Empire at Adaptive Force | "I Can Be" 1.7K views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lde7LGOZAxw 1:31 Behind the Scenes "Juice" | EYE Dance Program | Adaptive Force 253 views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3830HMliAwY 1:26 Behind the Scenes "I Can Be" | EYE Dance Program | Adaptive Force 333 views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mQd19NBwqLE 4:03 Gigi Torres | A Purposeful Passion | That One 534 views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4tcLsi8iHSc 3:03 Gigi Torres | Grimey | Hollywood Connection Nationals 2017 770 views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=miQxMExt4_Q 3:44 Gigi Torres | No Apologies | Hollywood Connection Nationals 2017 1.1K views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pHwfFJp13Uo 4:30 Gigi Torres | A Purposeful Passion | On & On 533 views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QrTfB9XIxDY 3:06 Gigi Torres | I Can Only at Movement Lifestyle 978 views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L0FGlTBXQ58 5:01 Gigi Torres | A Purposeful Passion | At the Table (Live Poem) 776 views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BNq5wLssMCc 3:47 Gigi Torres | A Purposeful Passion | Wonder Woman 513 views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eInEdRx-xmg 4:24 Gigi Torres | A Purposeful Passion | Do It Like A Dude 3.3K views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8a0GrdylSgk 1:12 Gigi Torres Professional Reel 287 views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xPHxAgGi3jw 2:51 Gigi Torres | Stay at Movement Lifestyle 823 views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IiNWRut_kNc 3:20 Gigi Torres | Rockabye at Hollywood Connection St. Louis 809 views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eW_OTqerlxU 3:06 Gigi Torres | Where Are You Now? Choreography at Hollywood Connection Burbank 953 views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qrDuLK1O55Y 3:30 Gigi Torres | Money Choreography at Hollywood Connection Chicago 1K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hh_toLlsEr0 5:20 Gigi Torres | Alarm Choreography at Hollywood Connection Chicago 3.8K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rln4Oe7hKH4 3:12 Gigi Torres | Wild Choreography at Hollywood Connection Burbank 845 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FIdHhB0-xrM 2:39 Gigi Torres | Know Choreography at Movement Lifestyle 1.3K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZjicOum6d5k 2:47 Gigi Torres | Know Choreography at Broadway Dance Center 934 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IhDFrp7Lhqw 2:29 Gigi Torres | On & On Choreography 1.8K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pG0-xk6GByU 2:36 Gigi Torres | Do You Choreography 24K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=907ifSF3a2s 3:24 Gigi Torres - Get Right Choreography 2.5K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hqrMIIWjo28 2:46 Gigi Torres | Most Girls Choreography 15K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Lgqs6Bp85gw 3:54 Gigi Torres | Establish Your Empire at Inspired Movement | "Woman Up" 2.2K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PtJkYVEe04I 4:45 Gigi Torres | Establish Your Empire NY Vol. 8 | Sorry To Interrupt 646 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xo_bbLckyGQ 2:37 Gigi Torres | On My Time | Hollywood Connection Nationals 2016 504 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HqTwVXxeKwY 3:30 Gigi Torres | CAPEZIO A.C.E. Awards 2016 | EMPOWER 1.4K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Yh2fXXZ1Pkk 2:21 Gigi Torres | Chivalry is NOT Dead 1.3K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BmXAez49dJQ 4:02 Gigi Torres | 24/7 Choreography 2.5K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v_Za6d26T-g 2:17 Gigi Torres | Ayo | Hollywood Connection Nationals 2016 987 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a6wiyS9Yq_4 2:44 Gigi Torres' Purposeful Passion Fund for CAPEZIO ACE AWARDS 2016 990 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Tym1hT1ZytU 3:47 Gigi Torres| Establish Your Empire LA Vol. 8 | "Put Your Hands Where My Eyes Could See" 2.5K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0mKasMV9JEA 1:17 Gigi Torres presents the Establish Your Empire "Be Bold" Program 801 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mockWBqCMMM 4:31 Gigi Torres | Establish your Empire Chicago Vol. 5 | "Set Me Free" 1K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2jbuKChXmX0 1:49 Gigi Torres | Queen's Speech 4 | Hollywood Connection Chicago 1.1K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YpguGEaFN6w 2:02 Gigi Torres | Jumpin' Jumpin' | Hollywood Connection Chicago 2.2K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Yj_RBautfA8 1:42 Gigi Torres | BURNITUP! | Hollywood Connection Santa Clara 1.5K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hEB-jDtKUFM 2:35 Gigi Torres | Drag Me Down | Hollywood Connection Santa Clara 4.1K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-JxFU4JI9Ds 3:54 Gigi Torres | Establish Your Empire LA Vol. 7 | "Bap U" 2.4K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SAse9LxwE_4 5:32 Gigi Torres | Establish Your Empire LA Vol. 6 | "Scream" 3.5K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8Z85rXO4CR4 4:41 Gigi Torres | Establish Your Empire NorCal Vol. 2 | "...ALL" 1.2K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Spqi1qes4_U 4:05 Gigi Torres | EYE Chicago Vol. 4 | "Something Big" 9.6K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=krNKmA45o2Y 4:00 Gigi Torres | Establish Your Empire NY Vol. 7 | "How Bad Do You Want It" 10K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6svSFglOjn4 1:41 Gigi Torres | You'll Never Know @arianagrande 2.4K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LslDz7KPImA 1:22 Gigi Torres | Best of Me | @MISSMYA 4.8K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lJfORBd5v64 1:21 Gigi Torres | Primetime | @janellemonae @miguel 3.9K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f0nWr48arrQ 4:25 Gigi Torres | Establish Your Empire NorCal Vol. 1 | "Uptown Funk" 1.9K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z1bY8D_sHUA 3:20 Gigi Torres | Movement Lifestyle Class | ALL (Breakdown Remix) 2.3K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VbgR5K5B69A 1:36 Gigi Torres | Rock Steady 1.8K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5ygmIgqWzsg Gigi Torres | Establish Your Empire NY Vol. 6 | "I'm Just Sayin'" @karminmusic 2.7K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q2uA6RUxWNA Gigi Torres | Establish Your Empire LA Vol. 5 | "i" 2.9K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=85FFbZ0_bQc 4:25 Gigi Torres | Establish Your Empire LA Vol. 4 | "Let It Go" @chonique 5.4K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bKJTm0PjOU0 2:11 Gigi Torres | Rather Be | @cleanbandit @JessGlynne 2.4K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AHpeOIFqcBg Gigi Torres | Establish Your Empire Boston Vol. 2 | "Masterpiece" @JessieJ 3.1K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NBLOa_YdTEU 2:57 Gigi Torres | Defining Dynamics | Like I Love You @jtimberlake 2.4K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Sxws6MkWz0Q 6:12 Gigi Torres | Establish Your Empire LA Vol. 3 | "Am I Wrong?" 5.9K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ddivOZB7aOM 1:14 Gigi Torres | ...ALL | @MiguelUnlimited 2.9K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t07WuRrWLK0 5:52 Gigi Torres | Establish Your Empire LA Vol. 2 | "The Movement" 5.3K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1M7Dljcz11Y 1:13 Gigi Torres | U Can't Resist | @MissyElliott 6.2K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WXSgoVDQEJY 3:24 Beverly Jane Bautista | E.Y.E. Contemporary LA Vol. 1 | "Control" 1.3K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vpm_JHE_SrI 6:56 Gigi Torres | Establish Your Empire NY Vol. 5 | "Rather Be" 7.7K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DPDmU8c3Ur0 Gigi Torres | Establish Your Empire LA Vol. 1 | "Louder" 5.1K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8b3ilEm_RdI Gigi Torres presents Establish Your Empire | LA Documentary 2.9K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xWMPw01ASoo 4:01 Gigi Torres | Establish Your Empire NY/Jersey Vol. 4 | "Infinite" 7.7K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lMMyIcXWuaM 3:37 Gigi Torres | Establish Your Empire Chicago Vol. 2 | "Revolution" 3.7K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qGLN3LCJ2eI Gigi Torres | Establish Your Empire NY/Jersey Vol. 3 | "Just Do You" 3.3K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qUiKDr1b0SU Gigi Torres | Establish Your Empire Boston | Love Letter To The Beat 5.3K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ApDpz9RgIt4 2:49 Gigi Torres | Defining Dynamics | Get Ur Freak On @missyelliott 5.5K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3C2GdYbgXvs 3:59 Gigi Torres | If I Ever Fall In Love 10K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QOChc82f_XQ Gigi Torres | Sure Thing | @MiguelUnlimited 14K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cm-fwWe2E8g 4:05 Gigi Torres | Little Party | Dance Short Film 6.3K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zz_iZ2NAJ0o Gigi Torres | On My Mind | @Joker @supawill 8.7K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KLRQ3tlsang 2:06 Gigi Torres presents the Defining Dynamics Workshop 3.1K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3D-XV1ROuaw 1:10 Gigi Torres | Just Do You | @indiaarie 7.6K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5wtAWKaySMQ 2:27 Gigi Torres | Gorilla @BrunoMars | @DRdancestudio 42K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TmwezjLo740 2:03 Gigi Torres | A Woman's Worth | @aliciakeys 6.1K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QqYqjyIGQAc 4:14 Gigi Torres | Establish Your Empire NY Vol. 2 | "Scars" 4.4K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E13MNh-6VcA 3:50 Gigi Torres | Establish Your Empire NY/Jersey Vol.1 | "Higher Ground" 4.7K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5Q5JXpQewZM 5:37 Gigi Torres | Establish Your Empire Chicago | "Glory" 4.8K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OTGHguWpWtU Gigi Torres presents Establish Your Empire Experience 3.9K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Nmvmn0YnpZk 3:53 Gigi Torres | Sure Thing by @MiguelUnlimited at @ChoreoCarnival New York 2.6K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hG_6aPUGJdI 4:38 Gigi Torres | Girl On Fire by @aliciakeys | @DAM_SF Showcase 8.3K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m8K6oQDPrVg 1:43 Gigi Torres | Love Letter to the Beat by @LupeFiasco & @aliciakeys 5.5K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ASXnbelZjRo 1:51 Gigi Torres | "Lost Ones" by @MsLaurynHill 13K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RwL3lH7wrZc Gigi Torres | "Slow Down" by @clydecarson 9.7K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=el0WZPeF6qw 4:07 Gigi Torres & Seth Swartz | @collectiveUth | "Everyday Birthday" -@THEREALSWIZZZ 12K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OsNzOb1loDM 2:57 Gigi Torres | "Breakthrough" by @Goapele | @BigorBigger 4.8K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gqaQfxtrz9A 2:25 Gigi Torres | Recap of @BigOrBigger Dance 4 Canswer Workshop #BigOrBigger @GeegTorres 3.2K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TyqC2g3vDQY 1:13 Gigi Torres | Hot Like Fire by Aaliyah 12K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CCjYWvKgETU 1:41 Gigi Torres | Bad Boy by Teyana Taylor 10K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XfxTjg0ILZk Gigi Torres | Kaba Modern 20th Anniversary Showcase 3.5K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SIrXMVFC41w 1:39 Gigi Torres | Sock It 2 Me by Missy Elliott 5.4K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fXGV1URw1nk 3:57 Gigi Torres | Lost Tapes 2011 - Class Choreography 4.9K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IXIiONulKxc 15:05 Gigi Torres Presents "The Little Rascals" Short Film ft. CollectiveUth 20K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X7e2Fevc-kM 6:01 Gigi Torres | Establish Your Empire Toronto | "New Day" 29K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q-27NybO9c0 6:41 Gigi Torres | Choreographer's Carnival July 2012 4K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jBCr9KCJMzQ 4:55 Gigi Torres | Establish Your Empire Toronto | "New Day" @worldofdance Toronto 8.9K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p54VNBIH9TQ Gigi Torres | Inspire + Be Inspired Tees & Tanks Promo 1.8K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iN9pHFYWs3c 1:52 Gigi Torres | Rehearsal Footage SYTYCD Showcase | Love International by @SonnyFP 5.5K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MS042zwnhxc 0:41 Gigi Torres - "Cocaine" by Robin Thicke 20K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gWM3HYfiARY 0:33 Gigi Torres - "The Time is Now" by Moloko 62K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V8f-AL-d1dA Gigi Torres - "Mommy" by Missy Elliot at Formality Master Class 8.9K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SuoUySDo6q0 0:48 Gigi Torres - "The Time is Now" by Moloko 24K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H2INlhZmM0Q 4:15 Gigi Torres | "Man's World" by Joss Stone 18K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YzMPlnCaTxI Gigi Torres | "Girlfriend" by 'NSYNC 30K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=00YQ-KJIRbE Gigi Torres | "Play" by Goapele 16K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KMvqOqHU6YQ Gigi Torres | "Get Dark" by Mz Bratt 28K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EYHyKRYh2VU Gigi Torres | "Final Warning" by Ginuwine ft. Aaliyah 28K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0ZlqgtLJb4Y Gigi Torres | "Complex Simplicity" by Teedra Moses 21K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OIt4wZLnIes Gigi Torres Choreography Reel 2012 12K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FeRJC55KN94 Gigi Torres | Lost Tapes 2010 - Class Choreography 31K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fR4aq1Fop-E Gigi Torres & Candace Brown - "I Wanna Know" by Foreign Exchange 28K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E-U3txQjM1k Gigi Torres presents CONTROL 10K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WCr6KG5Myn4 Gigi Torres - Strength Campaign | Speechless 16K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6pMEjUPf-mk Gigi Torres - Strength Campaign | Impossible 10K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3gWDSks5gXQ Gigi Torres - Strength Campaign | Higher Than This 12K views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PnDnGGtCAKw Gigi Torres - International Women's Day | "Inspire" Shirt Commercial 8.6K views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1tVUkFNgpG4 Gigi Torres - Strength Campaign | New Series Coming Soon... 15K views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y8EJpdSwLkw Gigi Torres - Rude Boy 304K views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uQYsfNMc5Fc Gigi Torres & Kayce Aea - Try Again 103K views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WLai-0XdoJI Gigi Torres - Let It Bump/Can't You See 70K views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F9bUqAiifxA Gigi Torres - Imma Be with Essence Ladies (Part 2 Added) 677K views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AcAs2SmJuCs Gigi Torres - Imma Be by BEP (Part 1) 141K views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-9W80b5zFpk Gigi Torres - Incredible by Don Dolla ft. Richard Tanumi 39K views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h7Q37YCHvEc Geeg & Apes Collabo - Turn Up the Radio 48K views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ioAH69PTLfM Gigi Torres - Let's Stay Together 49K views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HvIgk2JrECE Gigi Torres - Is There Any Love? 25K views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aIXjg9Kot10 Gigi Torres - Do or Die by Richard Tanumi 74K views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LJkUaqqTvhQ Gigi Torres Choreography Music Video Project 2009 187K views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A5k4HRmhtIY Gigi Torres Reel - BEHIND THE SCENES 11K views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KJngMEjo-yY Gigi Torres - Pump It Up 106K views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ndlTYlSjDYw Gigi Torres - Best Friends (Dedicated to Essence) 47K views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-RHjOsXOFEo Gigi Torres - Carmen Hip Hopera Carnival 15K views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C7g2qxx_bgk Her Perspective - Carnival Nov 05 by Gigi Torres 9K views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fdMDlNfrIJQ Scandinavia: Daniel & Anete - Choreography by Gigi Torres 26K views9 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=naNwq3eUPI8 Ukraine: Max & Olga - Choreography by Gigi Torres 11K views9 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h63QzaMOhZ4 Gigi Torres - 2008 MVMNT Highlights 48K views9 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-r5omAr80NM Gigi Torres - Scene Interactive Shoot - "Beat Biters" 107K views9 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IB-OG0VtBvs Gigi Torres - Scene Interactive Shoot - "My Love" 208K views9 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lkRcmoQzZm8 CanDANCE & Geeg Collabo - "What It Is" 74K views9 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2ygy702qb1M Geeg & Apes Collabo - "My Little Secret (Remix)" 76K views9 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jVzJWdrjooU "Still Standing" by Monica - Gigi Torres 297K views9 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ssaze19wGR4 "Let's Just Be" by Miguel - Gigi Torres 98K views9 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nnx_N_2AA3Q "Yesterday" by Leona Lewis - Gigi Torres 148K views9 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TQa1KgZDzaA "Swagg" by Teyana Taylor - Gigi Torres & Candace Brown 162K views9 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6H6vYEeMzjg Collabo by Gigi Torres and Lyle Beniga 177K views9 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JjIkeyDPrZw "My Love" = Gigi Torres 154K views10 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j57k8fGlAkk Gigi Torres - Smooth Chick Choreo 76K views10 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W2oBoIiKi-I Gigi Torres - Long Way Home Choreo 98K views10 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JJarCHqRMU8 Essence - "WOMEN are the NEW MEN" 25K views10 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=heiKwtWLnhw "Like a Boy" - Gigi Torres 763K views11 years ago Category:Gigi Torres Category:YouTube Category:DeviantART